1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic product including a heat dissipating device and, more particularly, to an electronic product including a heat dissipating device that can operate without adverse affect by moisture, dust, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic elements, such as microprocessors, chips, etc., of most electronic products are generally concentrated and mounted in a casing. However, the temperature in a generally sealed inner chamber of the casing rises more rapidly as the functions and operating speed of the electronic elements upgrade. Heat dissipating devices, such as fans or heat sinks, are provided to dissipate heat to maintain normal operation of the electronic elements at an appropriate temperature and to prolong the service lives of the electronic elements.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional heat dissipating device including a casing 7 and two fan units 8. Specifically, the casing 7 includes a compartment 71 receiving a plurality of electronic elements 9. The casing 7 further includes two openings 72 respectively in a top side and one of four sides of the casing 7. Each fan unit 8 is mounted in one of the openings 72. The electronic elements 9 generate heat during operation, causing a rise in a temperature in the compartment 71. One of the fan units 8 draws ambient air at room temperature into the compartment 71 for heat exchange with the electronic elements 9. The other fan unit 8 expels the hot air after heat exchange out of the compartment 71, dissipating heat out of the compartment 71 and enhancing an overall heat dissipating effect in the casing 7. However, moisture, dust, etc. contained in the ambient air enters the compartment 71 together with the air, moistening the electronic elements 9 and causing short circuit or even damage to the electronic elements 9. The service life of the electronic product using the electronic elements 9 is, thus, shortened.